


Getting to Know Him

by Nanoraptor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Language, Making Out, Mild Blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: Reader gets a nosebleed while on a date with her new boyfriend, and learns more about him than she bargained for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Getting to Know Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [the-ss-horniest-book-club](https://the-ss-horniest-book-club.tumblr.com/) ongoing drunk drabbles! Based on the prompt below from the lovely @littledarlinhavefaithinme, I hope I did this justice my dear! This was a ton of fun to write, and it probably won’t be the last of vampire!bucky for me

“Ah, fuck,” you cursed to your reflection in the bathroom mirror, holding your nose. Another nosebleed! It had been quite a while since your last one, and you’d thought you’d outgrown them.

Apparently not.

Whether it was from allergies, diet, stress, you weren’t sure, but you knew it was really annoying. And embarrassing! You and Bucky had been dating for a few months, and thankfully this hadn’t happened around him yet. Not that there was anything wrong with nosebleeds, but you were always afraid they were going to happen at dinner, or drip on your shirt or drip on _his_ shirt. The thought of bleeding on his shirt was horrifying.

You’d been hanging out at his place, watching a movie, and thought you felt it coming on so you excused yourself and headed to the bathroom. You tried to slow your breathing and held your head up, pinching your nose, trying to get it to stop. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made you jump. It sounded a little more panicked than was necessary.

“Y-yes?”

“Hey doll, you alright?” Bucky’s voice was laced with concern. 

“Uh, yeah. Yep, doing okay.” _Oh god_ , you tried not to panic. This was all you needed, for him to see you like this.

“Are you sure? I mean, uh. Do you… need anything? Can I help?” He’d started jiggling the door knob now and you were pretty sure it was already too late to try and hide what was happening so you decided to let him in. As you took a step towards the door however, it opened and Bucky burst into the room. He looked just as surprised as you felt, but he stood there staring at you, looking flushed.

“Uh, sorry.”

You tried not to panic, but could feel your nose keep going and you pinched it harder.

“It’s ok, I just. Got a damn nosebleed…” your voice trailed off and you turned away, trying to hide it. A moment passed and he hadn’t said anything, so you stole a glance over your shoulder. Bucky was still staring at you, almost fixated. “What?” you joked. “Never had a nosebleed before?” Bucky cleared his throat nervously.

“No… Um. Do you get them often?” You shrugged.

“No. Well, I used to, but this hasn’t happened in a while. I’m so…” you sighed. “I can’t believe this happened today. I’m so sorry.” He stepped closer to you and you felt him brush your arm.

“It’s ok, honest. Don’t even worry about it.” He started rubbing your arm now, which felt nice, and was comforting, if you were to be honest with yourself. You felt warmth from his touch, more so from your excitement about it than from his touch itself. You hadn’t been too physical yet in your relationship, but you were really aching to get closer to him. He was cute as hell. This nosebleed was throwing a wrench into your plans for sure. You turned to thank him, finally feeling like it was subsiding for now.

“Thanks, Bucky, I-” your words caught in your throat when you turned to face him, the concern was gone from his face, and instead he stared at you with a hunger in his eyes. Or at least, that’s what it seemed like, his eyes had darkened nearly to black and his mouth was parted slightly. His gaze made you nervous and turned you on at the same time.

“What’s going on?” You took a step backward and he followed you, keeping his hand on your arm and his eyes locked on yours. You’d never seen this side of him before, but the way he was looking at you with hooded eyes was hotter than ever.

“I’m so sorry,” he began, his voice suddenly low and smooth like velvet. “But you smell fucking delicious.” You felt your face flush and a tingle run through your body. _What??_ You felt your nose start to trickle again, but you were too confused and distracted to pinch it, nearly entranced by Bucky’s stare. Your brain was screaming at you as you felt a drop run down towards your lip.

To your horror, and mortal embarrassment, Bucky reached up and brushed the drop away with his thumb. Your heart stopped and time seemed to freeze. He held your gaze as he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the blood off. His tongue swirled around his thumb slowly, he was enjoying it, _savoring_ it, and it was almost too fucking much.

“Bucky,” you breathed. The corner of his lip turned up in a smirk.

“Sorry doll,” he said, stepping forward, and cupping your face with his hands. It was the most intense kiss you’d shared thus far. Hot and hungry, passionate and desperate, he kissed you with intention and you melted into it. You reached your hands around his neck, into his hair, and held on for dear life. His tongue licked into your mouth and you welcomed it, tasting you, licking your lips before finally pulling away. You gasped in a breath of air.

Bucky’s eyes were almost totally black by now, and he licked his lip, rolling it between his teeth and letting it out with a pop. He grinned, enjoying the taste of you, of your _blood_ , on his tongue. It made your heart pound and heat rush to your core.

An absurd though entered your mind, and a chill ran through you at the thought. _Could he be_ … Your heart raced, you already knew what the answer was. Your head was swimming.

“Bucky,” you repeated, grasping his hand that was still cupping your face. “Are you…” Your voice trailed off again and he simply nodded, leaning down to kiss you again. This time your tongue explored his mouth and you felt them, the sharp points of his teeth. You blood ran cold, and hot at the same time, as he pulled your body tight against his.

Bucky turned and pushed you gently up against the wall, you were both panting now, kisses hot and heated. He started trailing his mouth away from your lips, down your throat, nipping and licking along the way. You gasped. He wasn’t actually biting you but you knew he wanted to and it was thrilling. A moan escaped your throat, your body prickled with fear and arousal, and you almost didn’t know which way was up. Bucky moaned as well, a rumble from deep in this throat, and he trailed back up to your mouth, kissing you hungrily. 

He pulled back now, pulling you into his lap as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Right, you were still in the bathroom. You weren’t even sure if your nosebleed had stopped or not. Your heart was pounding, blood rushing in your ears, your body felt hot and tingly all over. Your thighs clenched around his waist and you scooted closer, pressing your torsos together, draping your arms around his neck. Bucky’s hands wandered up your sides and back, holding you close.

He was perfectly calm, relaxed, but he searched your eyes as he asked: “Are you scared?” You shook your head, no. You weren’t. But you were curious.  
  
“You came in here before like you knew… how?”

“I could smell it,” he admitted softly, brushing some hair from your face. “But don’t worry, I won’t ever… not unless-”

“I ask,” you finished. Bucky nodded, holding your gaze. You felt like you were on a deeper level with him, now knowing the truth. You smiled, honestly not feeling a shred of fear at all. He grinned back at you, exposing his fangs, and your stomach flipped. A thrill ran through your body and you leaned in, needing another taste of him; your vampire boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](https://nano--raptor.tumblr.com/post/614167487164088320/getting-to-know-him) <3


End file.
